Oath In The OverWorld
by RacerMau
Summary: Steve's latest creation got ruined by creepers. But, he discovers that there is more to the mobs that he despises than what he thinks through a book.
1. The Book of Truth

**Hello everyone! I figured that since my other Minecraft story did so well, I should write another Minecraft story. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I forgot to tell you my other story's name. Its Depressed Creepers and Peaceful Ghasts.**

Steve was absolutely furious. He had just finished his Me Statue composed entirely from iron, gold, diamond, and even emerald blocks! It had consumed nearly a month to build it, carving through mountains, lakes, villages, and waves of monsters. And he had used TNT for the carving out, too! Steve was just about to label it with a sign when those charged creepers had to show up! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!

Steve had died from the explosion. Unfortunatly, so had his log cabin retreat, which contained his home bed. When he respawned, Steve was blocks and blocks away from his buildings and monuments to himself.

As Steve looked around, he noticed something that stood out from the rest of the pixelated world. There was a 3x3 square of iron blocks with an activated beacon on top. Steve sprinted to the structure. When he was within about five blocks of the beacon, Steve got a client message.

"To discover an explanation that matters only to you, dig deeper till you find the book of Truth"

Steve was bewildered. An explanation? The book of truth? Had a hacker messed things up? Steve went to the chat. Weird, the message wasn't in the chat history. And he was Singleplayer. Steve typed in " What? Dig where?"

" Under the piller of Light"

Of course! Under the beacon! _Here goes nothing_, Steve thought as he dug with his bare hands underneath the beacon. However, he was a bit distracted from what had happened to him. Steve forgot the Golden Rule: never dig straight down.

It seemed that the further he went, things became clearer to Steve. He assumed that the explanation was a reason for why his Me Statue was destroyed, and the reason would be written in some sort of book. Although there shouldn't have been any messages, pre-built beacons, or written books in the code. Not the kind in Steve's past occurences. But that didn't matter to Steve. He was hoping that at the end of the book, there would be a way to bring his statue and log cabin back into the game.

The trouble with digging straight down is that you never know what will be under your feet. There are many dangerous things commonly found by digging this way. Dungeons and lava pits were what Steve was most afraid of coming into contact with. Dungeons had mob spawners. Steve disliked all mobs but players. Lava will kill you if you stand in it too long. Steve often walked around outside with precious blocks without any armor or protecting potions. If he went swimming in lava, he would lose whatever he was carrying.

But Steve forgot the proper ways to mine. So he found himself plummeting into a lava lake that happened to be inside a dungeon. Ouch. Steve tried to jump out, but he could hardly move. And then he realized he was in a room who's purpose is to spawn hostile mobs. Yikes! Just as he was about to lose all of his health, Steve saw something that saved him, though this was something he didn't realize.

Steve saw a shadowy shape. He recognized it but didn't believe it. The shape had all white eyes. Steve had never been so frightened.

"HEROBRINE!"

The sight scared Steve so much that he managed to hurl himself out of the lava and sprint away. Then the eyes vanished. Finally, Steve wasn't in danger and could observe where he was. The room he was in was unmistakably a dungeon, yet it had no mob spawners, or mobs at all. There was a single block of glowstone to illuminate the mysterious chamber. And squarely under the glowstone was what Steve had nearly died for.

There, on top of a wood plank was a book. Steve right clicked it. It was titled The Book of Truth. Steve opened it. It's first chapter was called " Slimes".

**Uh oh, Steve forgot the most important rule! But, it is a small price to pay to learn why the monsters are how there are. ****I know that so far this story is absolutely horrible. But it will get better. I hope!**


	2. Slimes

The Book of Truth

Chapter 1: Slimes

I am a slime. A big hopping cube of green jello is a good way to describe me. I do not like players. They always want my slimeballs to make their sticky pistons for their... what are they called? Redstone circuits.

But there is something about me not many mobs realize. We are all mothers of smaller slime children. We hop around, showing our babies the world of Minecraft. If something tries to hurt us, we die, but we release our offspring. This can confuse noob players and distract them. The bigger of the kids are smarter, and they try to avenge their mother's death. The smaller ones are still growing, still young. They are so little, they can't have revenge or defend themselves.

There used to be more of my kind, but most of us are gone. This is because we have a terrible weakness. We cannot swim. Me and my friends have always loved swamps. The witches who live there are fantastic entertainers. But there is a lot of water in the swamp. So if a slime is not killed by a player, they most likely drown.

Players consider me a hostile mob, but I am not that mean. I only attack them because they have forced me to. Perhaps by participating in this book, slime families will survive a little longer each night, and make it past daylight. But that will only happen if the players find the book of Truth.

Next Chapter: Spiders


	3. Spiders

The Book of Truth

Chapter 2: Spiders

Salutations. I am a spider. It was not that difficult for me to write this, except when I had to choose which leg I was going to write with. Other than that, this was a good experience. I saw friends not seen for weeks!

Most players think we are scary and ferocious. They have certain ways of building their things to prevent us from coming in! For example, players put this ugly lip around their houses. Another defense is cactus. Uh! But sometimes we can use our special abilities to outwit them!

I can climb any block as if it was a ladder. My frightening eyes glow in the dark. I can jump, pounce, and strike with 8 legs. I'm also huge, so I can't in a block wide hole, but I am only a block tall, which helps.

I don't burn in daylight either, but the sun still weakens me. Whenever it rises, I see it and am filled with wonder and happiness. It is just so beautiful, I tune out everything else, including players. They often attack while I'm mesmerized. I get stunned, but then I can defend myself. No way would I let them get my eyes and my string!

Another thing I love are skeletons. They wield bows with infinity arrows. Players have to watch it around 'em. I knew one that was so fierce, he was placed second only to a Creeper in the Scariest Monster Contest! Skeletons love us, too. They stare as we simply climb up walls, going places they never could reach. They often wish they could trade lives with us.

Though we can't quite trade lives, skeletons and spiders have always had a partnership. We give them a ride on our backs, they shoot anything dangerous. When a skeleton rides a spider, they are called a Spider Jockey.

Usually skeletons stay on for a while, but some decide to dismount rather quickly. That is because accidents can happen while riding a spider. Sometimes we forget we have a passenger and accidently sufficate them in a wall. Oh well. No monster lives forever.

The chapter preceding this one was done by a slime, and they needed to. Slime families are getting rarer. I don't think spiders are threatened like that, but I participated in this book just in case. What Herobrine told us is making sense; no matter what our status, all monsters need to somehow share their story with the players that will listen to them.


	4. Skeletons

The Book of Truth

Chapter 3: Skeletons

Why did I have to come to this meeting again? There was so much pushing and shoving at one point that I just wanted to shoot something! I mean, its kinda difficult for all of Overworld's monsters to fit in a tiny little stone room.

Wow, I got really carried away. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am a skeleton, nicknamed Bone. I am so fierce and skilled, I nearly won the most important contest to monsters! But the winner, a creeper, was pretty epic too.

You might wonder why I carry a bow all the time. Though I hate to admit it, without it I am as weak as a zombie. Curse you, scorching sunlight! So, if a player gets too close I shoot 'em. Usually its a normal bow with normal arrows. Usually. Rarely, I find myself equipped with an enchanted bow! That makes hunting players even more exciting!But how can I carry a bow and wear cool armor at all?

I know that, too. You see, I was once a player. The bow was my favorite weapon, and being invincible with some armor was the greatest. But one day me and my acquaintances were exploring a cave system. One of those Steves was actually a griefer! Long story short, I was the only one who didn't die that day. But I got lost. I knew that I was slowly losing health and decaying. I became accustomed to darkness. One day, as I went to the cave's pond to check a cut in my reflection, I realized it. There was no flesh left on my body, just bones.

I tried to scream, but all I did was go "plink". I kept shouting. Kept plinking. The horror! I sounded just like a xylophone! Ah! I was upset, and angry. I wanted revenge on that griefer! Eventually I made it to the surface. At one point, I would have wanted to go back to my friends, but now, I was hard and rough. My soft heart, reasonable mind, and true soul had melted away with my body.

I had revenge. On everybody. I shot the griefer first. After that, I planned on going to my cabin. But my new shape was telling me otherwise. No player survived me. I was starting to get lonely when I decided to meet some other monsters. Some had turned into skeletons like me. It was good to be among my true kind.

My best friend is a spider. One day, I was pursuing a player when he climbed up a ladder and vanished over a cliff. Aloud, I had wished to be able to be a spider so that I could go get that player! A nearby spider heard, and it asked if I wanted to ride on its back. I immediately said yes. We took that player down! Me and him had also formed the first spider jockey! I couldn't believe it! Me and my friend had started something totally new in the game! I finally had something to be proud of.

As time went on and updates came, players started to have an edge over hostile mobs, using new things from wolves to golems. Don't get me wrong, I'm still proud, but not like I used to be. Some monsters have gotten rarer from players nearly destroying their populations. I am not one of them. Boredom is what is impending on me. Everyday is the same.

So when Herobrine gathered us together, I hoped that I might get some adventure out of writing a book. And here I am. This is what I have to say: you don't have to invite us to your base for mushroom stew, but you can be nice to mobs. And you don't have to criticize me if I miss my target. Because, remember, I am only human.

**Hope you like! I think zombies are next. They became monsters similar to how Bone did. **

**Sneak peek: herobrine is a glitch who knows how to hack!**


	5. Zombies

The Book of Truth

Chapter 5: Zombie

Why, hello there. I am a zombie named Zuro. I assume you must be very smart to find this book. Players, they have such abilities, almost as if they are controlled by the beings. No, that can't be true! The beings are probably another legend that I heard during my youth in the village.

I personally think villagers are the worst animals in Minecraft! Yes, animals! They make these weird noises, stare at you, and always need a player to protect them from guys like me. Villagers are so dumb, running around, commiting suicide with lava, cactus, etc. My tween years with them are years I will never get back. The village children would always make fun of my name and my green color. They would never believe me when I told them that I used to be a player.

Like the skeletons, I was changed from a player to a monster. I was Steve, and you could say that I was a permanent noob. I didn't care. Until that day. I don't want to say how I got there, but I found myself trapped in an underwater cave. How newbie of me! Back then, I feared water because I was afraid that I would drown and lose my stuff in the bottom of some lake or ocean. And now it was actually happening.

Just as I was about to lose all of my oxygen, I saw a few airblocks at the top. As I swam up, my health went down. Once I got there, I looked around, trying to find a way out. I didn't see anything useful. I don't know how long I stayed down there, but it was long enough to nearly starve to death. My physical body hurt, and my mind wasn't looking good either.

Somehow I found a way out of the cave and made it to a gravel beach. I was so relieved that I didn't lose my stuff down in the ocean. But, as I stepped onto land, I felt a sensation only felt once before. I was so shocked, this couldn't be happening. Recalling the time I had been foolish enough to wander into lava, I realized that I was on fire! Instinctively I jumped back into the water. When I looked at my reflection, I wasn't looking at Steve. I had become a zombie!

I knew that I couldn't go back to my family, not like this. But, where would I go? A permanent noob boy couldn't just survive off the land. Then, I had an idea. I could live in a village! It seemed like the perfect plan, to go and dwell in their wooden houses, to learn how to be a farmer or a blacksmith. And I could make friends with the children! It would take a little while for them to accept me, but then I could have such a great life. Even if I was different, surely the village would treat me better than my own family, who never liked me?

I was wrong. None of the village, not even the local Iron Golem, ever liked me. At one time, I thought that the head butcher was interested in my help, but he certainly wasn't. I never learned anything and never made friends. I was so lonely. Finally the day came for me to be 14 and I left in the middle of the night. I bet no one ever noticed.

Eventually I found a cave to reside in and met some other zombies. Zathia was the one I knew best and she was friendly. More and more zombies formed by the "water process" as we called it. Soon, they didn't have to be players since we started to have baby zombies. We were now the most common mob!

One day, after we welcomed yet another monster to our ranks, I had an idea on how to get revenge on the village that cast me away. All of the zombies gathered into a tight group, led by me and Zathia. Our son and nephews were second in command. Everyone marched across the landscape until we reached the place I once thought would be home. Zathia spotted a few other zombies lurking around and called them over to help us. We sieged the village, breaking down doors and chasing villagers until there were only a few left. Satisfied, the zombie army retreated back to the cave.

So, I'm a zombie. I hate villagers and attack them because they treated me like a block of dirt. I don't like players because they remind me too much of my parents. You may not like me, I know I don't like you. I'm the most common mob, yet sometimes I fear elimination by the players. Because players will do anything to meet their goals, and that means taking out all dangers. I won't ask much of you, just play MineCraft a bit nicer.


	6. Creepers

The Book of Truth

Chapter 6: Creepers

**Hey guys! I am sorry, but this isn't the chapter for Creepers. This is a filler until I get the creeper chapter written. Knowing me, I'll probably get some done over this week/end, but it may take a while to finish. The creeper is like, the mascot of Minecraft, so I can't rush or mess up on this chapter! However, I will give you a sneak peak of it as well as hints of other mobs!**

The chappie will explain why they are so depressed, which is probably because they weren't born, but made from some sand and gunpowder and some old pig pieces that didn't turn out right. They are scared of cats, ocelots are more than you think ( but they are not bad guys). They explode because they are nervous wrecks, their hearts ultimatly pumping just too fast. But they aren't that nervous around cats, so what is it that they are afraid of?

After creepers, there are only two monsters left: cave spiders and witches. Then, its Herobrine time! His little life story will get two chapters. Then, Steve will finish the book, have a conversion with the monsters and their boss ( Herobrine), and take an oath to treat all Overworld momsters fairly! Hence the new title, Oath in the Overworld.

So, you may be wondering about the mobs of the Nether and The End. Those two dimensions will be in the next two parts of the quantilogy! Or whatever it is for four stories that are connected!


End file.
